When it rains, it pours
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: In an attempt to be closer, Alec and Elliot play World of Warcraft. Elliot fails though, and Alec's feeling awfully witty. Alec Hardison x Elliot Spencer


**_ When it rains, it pours_**  
by **MGO**

Rating: G  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Alec Hardison/Elliot Spencer  
Warning(s): Slash  
Spoiler(s): N/A  
Word Count: 1,167  
Rants: I've never really considered Hardison/Elliot as a pairing before until I saw this prompt. (Parker/Hardison = _Leverage_ OTP!) And I can't stand _World of Warcraft_. _EverQuest_ is a million bajillion times better. I think my generic logic of WoW isn't shamed here, I BS'd it off of second-hand knowledge of the game. (Like I said, EQ is my game.) Also, this is my first ever _Leverage_ fic. Hope it's not made of fail!  
Summary: In an attempt to be closer, Alec and Elliot play _World of Warcraft_. Elliot fails though, and Alec's feeling awfully witty.

Disclaimer: _Leverage_ is copyright of it's respectful owners.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?" Elliot asked, scowling. He pushed himself away from the desk and turned to face Alec. "This game is stupid. Why do I have to play too?"

"Remember when Parker said we all had to get to know each other better or she'd hurt us?" Alec replied, swiveling in his chair to face Elliot. "Remember when we all believed her, because she had a gun in her hand?"

"Is she in here with a gun right now?" Elliot shot back. "Besides, can't we do something else? Play a real game like Mortal Kombat?"

"One, World of Warcraft is a real game-" Alec started.

"I got killed by a frickin' rat! How is this a real game?" Elliot said, cutting the other male off. "Besides, no female warrior would let her breasts hang out while she's fighting like that. Your character is totally irrational!"

"She's made of pixels and looks sexy," Alec argued, "What more can you want? Besides, you're just mad that people are offering to group with me and not you."

"Because they think you're actually a woman," Elliot pointed out. "Half the people we've talked to tonight are probably still virgins."

"Oh, so now virgins aren't people?" Alec asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"If they spend all of their time online pretending to me wizards or cow-people, no," Elliot replied.

"Oh, my people can kick your ass, man," Alec replied.

"What, what? Your people?" Elliot smirked. "Does this mean you're a virgin too?"

"I ain't no virgin," Alec shot back. "I've got some mad skills."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Elliot snorted. Alec opened his mouth to reply, than shut it again. Elliot, realizing his mistake, flushed a bright red. "Let's just get back to this stupid game." He turned around so he was facing the desk again.

"No, no, I think we should talk about this," Alec replied. "If you're having pent up frustrations about me, I understand."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elliot snorted. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"A Freudian slip of the tongue," Alec countered. "This is serious. This could hamper our work relationship."

"Hey, look, your giant-breasted female warrior just got killed by a rat," Elliot said, trying to change the subject.

"She'll respawn," Alec said. "I think we should talk about this."

"Shut up, Hardison," Elliot huffed.

"Do you want to kiss me? Make you feel better," Alec said, turning his face so his cheek was closer to Elliot. "Right here," he said, tapping a location. "I won't punch you or anything."

"Why do you want me to like you so bad?" Elliot asked, turning to face Alec again.

Alec shrugged. "No reason."

"Right, I'll believe that one," Elliot snorted.

"Does this mean you don't want to kiss me?" Alec asked, sounding a little more put-out then he meant to. Elliot glared. "Alright, alright! It's not like I bite or anything. Sheesh."

"Can we just play this stupid game?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Alec replied.

The two males turned to face their desks again, attention once more focused on playing the game. Despite his complaints of being killed by giant rats, Elliot was enjoying the game. He was frustrated, and Alec was sure he could get that to work in his favor.

"So, World of Warcraft, not as bad as you thought, huh?" Alec said.

"It's okay," Elliot snorted, "If you don't mind never having sex again."

"Is that what this is about?" Alec asked, glancing over his shoulder at Elliot. "Because if you're afraid you're never going to get any-"

"What, you're right there?" Elliot spat out.

"Whoa, whoa, man," Alec said, holding his hands up in defeat even though Elliot couldn't see him. "I was going to suggest the name of a couple lady gamer friends of mine. They've got this repressed sexual thing going for them. If you want me that badly though-"

"I don't want you," Elliot snapped, "Stop saying that I do!"

"You're the one who keeps mentioning me," Alec pointed out, "I just start a statement and you finish it with me as the subject."

"They're leading statements! Anyone would think you were offering yourself to me!" Elliot argued.

"You keep telling yourself that," Alec snorted.

A terse moment of silence passed, before Elliot coughed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked, his voice much more calm than it had been earlier.

"No, probably not," Alec replied. "I like having, ah, _leverage_, over you."

"So if I kiss you, you'll drop it?" Elliot asked, turning to face Alec again. Alec mimicked the action, and the two men stared at each other in silence. "Just a kiss. Nothing weird. Will you drop it?"

Alec shrugged. "Sure, I'll count it as a win in my favor."

Elliot opened his mouth to complain, but shut it again. Neither moved though, and Elliot could swear he heard crickets in the background. "You have to meet me halfway."

"What?" Alec said, "I'm not moving. This is you releasing your pent up frustrations for me, not the other way around."

"Shut up and meet me halfway," Elliot snapped.

"Alright, alright," Alec said, standing up.

Elliot stood too and hesitantly both males made their way into the center of the room, an arm's length away from each other. Elliot hesitated, but Alec turned his head slightly to offer Elliot his cheek. Taking a deep breath, Elliot scrunched his eyes shut and he leaned forward to press his lips against Alec's cheek.

He pulled back immediately, scrunching his nose in distaste. Alec's stubble felt rough against his lips, and the feeling was strange. He could still feel his lips tingling.

"Are you happy now?" Elliot asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"I don't think it counts. I didn't even feel it," Alec replied, frowning. "You're never going to resolve your issues this way."

"I kissed you!" Elliot argued. "Once, that was the deal!"

"Did you?" Alec shot back. "I could guess maybe a butterfly touched me. Soft little feet prancing across my skin. No pressure though. That wasn't a real kiss."

Aggravated, Elliot grabbed Alec's face with both his hands and brought their lips together for a rough kiss, lips pressed together tightly. Alec was frozen with shock, and Elliot took his nonresponsiveness as an excuse to break away.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, flushing.

"Yeah, that- that counts," Alec replied.

"Never again, you hear me?" Elliot said, waving a finger at Alec. "We are never doing that again."

"Are you sure?" Alec asked, "because we've been playing WoW for a while now and I can use a break."

Elliot stared at Alec in shock, not sure how to reply. Alec smirked slyly in return. "You- you _planed_ this?"

Alec held his hands up in defeat. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're the one with the issues, remember?"

"Oh, I'll show you issues," Elliot said, grabbing Alec and pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
